


stop (don’t touch me)

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Multi, Unsympathetic Remus, endgame LAMP/CALM, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Patton is stuck in a relationship with Remus, and trying to hide it from the others.Will he manage to escape before anyone else finds out?Original idea by hereditysingsalot on Tumblr
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, LAMP/CALM
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Patton didn’t love Remus, in a romantic way.

Remus was....to say the least, absolutely terrifying.

And also very threatening, so Patton was trapped in the relationship out of pure fear.

He knew the others worried, because they mostly knew what Remus was like.

They just didn’t know what he did, to Patton, the secrets the moral side would rather die than tell.

He didn’t want to worry them with the fact that when Remus wanted something, the dark side always got it.

And when Remus didn’t get what he wanted, there would be violence and threats.

If Patton wanted to keep his famILY safe, he had to do what Remus told him to do; which was mainly along the lines of ‘shut up and take it.’ 

And it was hard, because even when Patton did what he was told it still hurt.

He knew the relationship was toxic, and unsafe, and abusive, that Remus was abusive.

The others were getting more suspicious the longer it went on, but they hadn’t figured it out yet.

Patton just needed more time, to figure out what to do.

That was it, just more time.

Hopefully, he could plan something by then.

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil was....concerned, to say the least.

It was about Patton, and how he had been acting weird lately; disappearing for hours at a time, never responding to being summoned, whenever Virgil or Roman or Logan managed to talk to him he would always make an excuse and apologize and hurry off.

Not to mention the fact that he was wearing his cat hoodie, the clearest sign something was wrong. Patton always wore it when he was upset about something.

And Virgil was concerned because he didn’t know what this ‘something’ was, and was starting to think if he or one of the others had done something.

“No offense, Gloom and Doom, but Patton hadn’t been around us enough for us to have upset him,” Roman insisted.

“Whatever it is, Princey, he’s been acting weird for nearly two weeks now. And I’m worried,” the anxious side replied.

“You know, Virgil is onto something,” Logan pointed out, writing on his whiteboard. “Patton has not been acting like his usual self as of late, and if we haven’t been in communication with him enough to have caused something that would upset him, it could be possible that someone else did.”

The logical side turned the board around to show he had written only one thing; Remus, in green pen and capital letters.

“Why isn’t Deceit’s name on there as well?” Virgil wanted to know.

“Because there cannot possibly be a chance he has forgotten the last time,” Logan replied.

Nothing else had to be said about that; the last time Patton had been like this but only for a few days, when Virgil had decided to do something about it himself and scared the life out of a certain snake in the process.

“So what could my brother have done?” Roman asked.

“Anything,” Virgil muttered darkly, “so the sooner we figure it out, the better.”

“Correct. And we have seen how Remus behaves around Patton, especially recently,” Logan answered.

“Wait, what!?”

Virgil could barely resist an eye roll. “Oh, typical Princey. Of course you’ve been so caught up crushing on Patton you can’t see the obvious.”

Roman huffed. “This coming from the Emo Nightmare who won’t admit that the only reason you hate Patton going near you right now is because you’re scared he’s going to ask why you get so red?”

Virgil’s cheeks heated and he turned away. “Shut up!”

“Alright,” Logan had to bring an end to the conversation before it escalated into a fight. “We are all worried about Patton and fighting isn’t solving our worries.”

“Fighting always helps solve the problem,” Virgil suggested.

“Not always,” Logan argued back, “but I think in this case, maybe.”

“So, the two of you are really going to do this?” Roman asked.

Virgil laughed. “You say that like you’re not part of this too.”

Logan nodded in agreement. “Indeed, Princey, and I thought you of everyone here would love to be involved in a fight with your brother.”

Roman huffed. “I would never pass up a fight, unless it risked someone’s safety.”

“You do know that right now, us not doing something is risking Patton’s safety?” Virgil pointed out.

“And that is why we are doing something, preferably now,” Logan replied.

The sound of footsteps slowly creeping along the landing upstairs were heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Patton was leaving Remus’ room after another horrible, torture-filled time. He was trying hard not to cry, pulling the strings of his cat hoodie so the hood would provide more cover.

If any one of the others saw him in this state, they’d worry. They were probably worrying anyway, and Patton felt so guilty about that, but Remus had been demanding more time together to do what he wanted and Patton was too terrified of what else could happen to refuse.

And besides, even if he refused, Remus would do whatever he wanted to him anyway.

“Patton, wait.” A purple and black hoodie sleeve grabbed his arm, and while it wasn’t too tight the moral side still flinched because it was where Remus had grabbed him just a while ago.

The bruise was still fresh under the grey sleeve of his own hoodie.

“Sorry,” Virgil instantly let go, but Patton could see the guilt and worry. “Can we talk to you?”

“Not right now,” Patton pulled the hood further over his head and face.

“Patton, please,” Logan was pleading, trying to act calm, but at this point worry was taking over even the logical side.

“We just want to help,” Roman sounded as worried as the other two, and defeated.

And Patton felt guilty, because he didn’t want to worry them, but they were worrying a lot, and he just wanted this all to be over, and-

Patton burst into tears.

.........

He would tell them, he would tell them everything, everything they wanted to know.

But he still didn’t want to be touched. It was a reminder of the torture.

“So...a few weeks ago, Remus dragged me into his room to ask for an....arrangement, kind of.”

Virgil, Roman and Logan had promised to listen to everything Patton had to say, and also to not go and see Remus until the moral side had a chance to try to end it himself.

“The arrangement was that he could do anything he wanted to me whenever he wanted, and in return....he wouldn’t hurt any of you.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Pat,” Virgil said softly.

Patton shook his head. “I did, I care about you all so much, if any of you got hurt I’d never forgive myself.”

It was Logan who spoke up next. “Has he been hurting you for that long?”

The moral side nodded. “I was too scared of what he’d do, to me and to you guys. But I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

“Well, in case things go wrong, we’ll be waiting to come save you,” Virgil promised, and Roman and Logan instantly agreed.

Patton smiled. “Hopefully that won’t be necessary, but thank you.”

For the second time that day, he walked to Remus’ room, but this would be different.

It was finally going to be over.

But.....

Things are never that simple.


	4. Chapter 4

Patton had gently knocked on the door he had been forcefully pulled through for the past few weeks, and while it was still terrifying to think of everything that could go wrong, he felt confident knowing there was backup if necessary.

He really hoped it wouldn’t be necessary.

Remus yanked the door open and didn’t seem at all surprised to see the moral side, who he had been torturing just a while ago.

Patton was yanked into the room and pinned against the wall. Remus thought this was about something completely unrelated to the real reason the moral side had came back of his own free will.

“I’m not doing this anymore.” Patton shoved the dark side away. “You’re not going to do this to me again.”

Remus obviously didn’t like being spoken to like this by Patton, the one who was supposed to shut up and take whatever was thrown at him.

The moral side received a harsh slap to the face and was told to apologize, or else.

“I don’t have to answer to you anymore,” Patton stayed stubborn, and shoved Remus out of the way to leave.

He never made it to the door.

........

Meanwhile, Virgil and Logan and Roman were getting concerned. Either Patton should have came racing out that room or at least have shouted for help.

“I’m checking it out,” the anxious side finally said.

“I’m sure everything is fine,” Logan was trying to stay calm, even if he was feeling the complete opposite, but he knew that barging right into Remus’ room would probably be the worst idea.

Unfortunately, he was outnumbered as Roman chose to go with Virgil charging into the room.

Logan sighed, frustratingly of course, before going after them.

The room, apart from the three of them, was empty.

“I’m going to get my hands on Remus, and then you don’t want to know what I’ll do next,” Virgil sounded far too serious and angry.

“You worry about that, while I go find out where he is,” Roman agreed, before dashing off.

Logan was strongly resisting the urge to kick something, because why did this have to happen and why did the fanciful side have to be so dramatic?

Since Virgil didn’t look like he would be doing anything other than sitting on the floor and plotting murder, Logan went after Roman.

“I’m sorry, but how are you actually going to be able to find out where Remus went, most likely with Patton?”

“Oh, Microsoft Nerd, how you underestimate me,” Roman sighed. “As you know, I have access to the Imagination in my own room, as does my brother. But he was shockingly smart, and hid his when he took Patton.”

“So is there another way?” Logan was getting impatient, due to worrying and stressing about what Remus could possibly be doing to the moral side right now.

“There’s my room, that’s where I’m going, and from there I can find out where they are,” Roman explained. “And then we rescue Patton.”

“......how do you find out where they are?”

“You will never know.”

Before Logan could say or do anything else, Roman had escaped to his room and the door was locked.


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing Patton could remember was trying to leave Remus’ room, and suddenly being tackled to the floor and being unable to scream.

Then darkness.

Now, when he opened his eyes, he found himself in a cage. A small steel cage he could barely move in, and he was crouched in there with only a thin blanket underneath.

It was not a comfortable position to be in.

Wherever Remus had taken him, it was dark and cold, dimly lit by candles.

Patton was very scared, freezing, and just really, really wanted to be anywhere else, preferably with three sides who he was now worrying about.

Because he was sure that at this point, they would have found out he and Remus were missing. But Remus wasn’t here, so what if he had gone back, and-

Patton let out a scream as the dark side had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and was now laughing at the moral side’s expense.

The only thing Patton could do was cry, and worry, and just hope this would be over soon.

.........

Logan had been waiting between Roman’s room where the fanciful side was trying to locate the whereabouts of Patton, and Remus’ room where Virgil could be heard making countless death threats.

Finally, Roman emerged. “I’ve found them, now let’s get Virgil and save our beloved Patton from the hands of my vile brother!”

“So there’s no plan?” the logical side asked.

The fanciful side barely suppressed an eye roll. “That is the plan. Emo Nightmare through there is completely ready to commit murder. And since we can’t die, we don’t have to worry about that part.”

Logan sighed. “Do you really believe that it is going to be that easy?”

“Microsoft Nerd, I think you’ll find that my brother isn’t as clever as I am.”

“I don’t think either of you are known as ‘clever’,” the logical side silently remarked, not loud enough to be heard.

“Come on, Gloom and Doom, we’re going on a rescue!”

Even Virgil could be heard with a dramatic sigh in response to Roman’s attitude about the whole thing.

Even if the rescue would be easy, traveling with a sword-wielding drama prince would be near impossible.

The trio used the access in Roman’s room and found themselves in the Imagination....

A very dark part of the Imagination.

“Is this where Remus took Patton?” Virgil asked.

“They’re in there,” the fanciful side answered, gesturing ahead at a large cave entrance. Inside it looked pitch black.

“How do we proceed?” Logan asked.

Roman summoned candles for both sides of the cave, making it instantly easier to navigate. “We go forward.”

Virgil insisted on going in first, mostly because he wanted so badly to just punch Remus in the face repeatedly for daring to take Patton in the first place.

The three ventured into the cave, lit dimly by the summoned candles, until finally seeing something else.

Or rather, someone else. Two someones.

You can probably guess what happened next.

(If not, Virgil tackled Remus in 2.5 seconds, Logan calculated)


	6. Chapter 6

Patton could only describe feeling absolute sheer relief (as well as slight concern for Virgil in case he would get hurt, but judging by the fact that Remus could hardly move, the anxious side seemed fine).

Logan was able to get the cage open and quickly checked the moral side for any fresh bruises or injuries once he was out.

“What is Virgil currently doing at this moment of time, Roman?” the logical side asked, pulling Patton close to him.

“Chaining Remus up, we just need a few more minutes,” the fanciful side responded, letting Patton take his hand and clutch it to his chest.

“I love you guys,” the moral side whimpered out, tears streaming down his face.

“We love you too, puffball, and we’re going to take care of you,” Roman said, using his free hand to run his fingers through Patton’s hair.

Virgil was finally satisfied when he had punched Remus in the face enough to give him a black eye and a bloody nose, before using a chain found on the ground to tie him up before proceeding to set him on fire.

Logan would usually think all of this would be extreme, but that was before Remus had hurt Patton.

The anxious side finally came over and lifted the moral side carefully into his arms. “Let’s go now.”

..........

Remus would eventually come back, most likely wanting revenge and to get Patton back into his clutches.

Patton would forever be scared that day would come. That the punishment would be harsher than anything he’d ever experienced.

But until then, he was safe, with three sides who were caring and loved him very much.

And Patton loved them very much too.


End file.
